Herido
by Albagarnie
Summary: (Fotr) Una noche, Sam cuida de Frodo tras su herida en la Cima de los Vientos.


**MI PRIMER FANFIC DE ESDLA :D *tira confeti***

 **Esta historia es algo que llevaba bastante tiempo en mi mente, y por eso es con la que quería empezar. Sobre si es la versión del libro o de la película, en esta parte no se diferencian mucho (solamente que en la película es menos extensa, por tener menos tiempo). Ocurre en alguna noche después de que encuentren a los trolls, y antes de la persecución hasta Rivendell.**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

La noche empezó a caer, fría, y el grupo tuvo que detener su camino. Buscaron un lugar donde descansar tras todo el día de jornada, y cuando la luna comenzaba su ascenso encontraron un pequeño claro.

El primero en entrar fue Trancos, e inmediatamente empezó a encender una hoguera. Dos de los hobbits llegaron detrás.

Sam cogía las riendas del pony, en el que iba montado Frodo. Levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada preocupada a su señor, que a pesar de estar todavía sentado y erguido hacía un buen rato que no decía palabra.

El pony se movía lentamente entre los árboles, y cuando los tres llegaron ya había un fuego encendido.

-Merry, Pippin, calentad algo de agua –ordenó Trancos, y rápidamente fue con los que acababan de llegar al claro. Cogió a Frodo para ayudarlo a bajar del pony, pero en cuanto lo soltó y apoyó los pies en el suelo, al hobbit se le doblaron las rodillas y habría caído al suelo de no estar ahí Trancos. Con un suspiro que evitó que los demás oyeran, lo cogió en brazos y fue con él hasta ponerse al lado del fuego y taparlo con una nueva manta.

Sam se quitó su equipaje y se sentó cerca, sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Empezó a vaciar su bulto en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer falta.

-Sam, ¿están por ahí las athelas? –le dijo Trancos, y el hobbit rápidamente fue al bulto de él y las sacó-. Coge un puñado de hojas y hiérvelas. Una infusión de ellas puede ayudar…

Mientras los tres hobbits se encargaban de ello, Trancos permaneció atento al que tenía en sus brazos. Hacía ya días que había recibido la estocada en los Vientos, y desde entonces el veneno había ido afectándole, extendiéndose por su sangre. Como una garra de hielo le oprimía y temblaba, y durante los últimos días había ido debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Trancos lo veía debilitarse por momentos, y en su corazón tenía el temor de que se les acabara el tiempo antes de poder llevarlo a Rivendell.

La cena fue rápida. Tomaron el pan y otras provisiones que llevaban, sin cocinar nada. Aquella noche el fuego estaba reservado a las hierbas que se estaban preparado. Y nadie se quejaba de esto, por extraño que pareciera en los hobbits, en aquellos momentos tenían unas preocupaciones mucho mayores por encima del hambre.

Frodo, en los brazos de Trancos temblaba y en ocasiones convulsionaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no llegaba a estar consciente. De su boca salían poco más que gemidos y a pesar de que lo miraba, Trancos sabía que no lo podía ver, que en esos momentos debía de estar buscando a sus compañeros entre imágenes borrosas.

Le tocó el rostro, tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad y de calor, y frunció el ceño al comprobar que se estaba enfriando.

La mano que tenía libre de sujetarlo la acercó a la olla. La esencia de las hierbas llenaba el claro, y se había dado cuenta que desde que habían empezado a oler Frodo estaba un poco más tranquilo. Llenó un pequeño cuenco, y sirvió en él algo de la infusión. Levantando al hobbit ligeramente, se lo puso en los labios, y trató de que se lo tomara.

Pero estaba demasiado débil y confuso, y no lo hizo. Tras unos segundos esperando a que reaccionara, probó a darle un pequeño trago. Pero Frodo continuó perdido entre la inconsciencia, y mantuvo la bebida en la boca, sin tragar.

Estuvo tratando sin éxito de conseguir que se lo tomara, hasta que la bebida en el cuenco se enfrió y tuvo que dejarla. Sacó entonces una cuchara, e intentó dárselo así, pero seguía sin funcionar. Incluso trató, de alguna manera, de devolverle la lucidez tan solo el tiempo suficiente como para que bebiera un poco.

Trancos llevaba muchos años practicando de sanador, y de veras temió al ver que ninguno de sus intentos funcionaba para que Frodo bebiera la infusión. Se había encontrado muchas veces con alguien tan enfermo que no era capaz ni de tomarse la medicina, y sabía que eso era una terrible seña.

Solamente trataba de ralentizar el envenenamiento, de ganar algo de tiempo. Todavía quedaba camino hacia Rivendell, y Frodo no podría aguantar una marcha más rápida. El tiempo se les acababa, y se sentía atrapado entre elecciones de las que pendía la vida de Frodo.

Sus compañeros le habían mirado muchas veces con inseguridad y hasta miedo en sus ojos durante ese viaje. Y cuando le preguntaban, él siempre les decía que no perdieran las esperanzas. No había nada más que pudiera prometerles.

Los demás hobbits se acostaron, mientras Trancos seguía con una cuchara en la boca de Frodo sin todavía conseguir que bebiera. Pero a pesar de lo atento que estaba a él, no se le pasó por alto un hobbit que no dormía, y que estaba sentado en el claro, con la vista puesta sobre ellos.

-Duerme tú también, Sam –le dijo-. Mañana nos espera otro día de camino.

-¿Ha conseguido que se tome las hierbas? –dijo lentamente el hobbit, tras un breve silencio. Trancos dudó un segundo, antes de responderle negando con la cabeza.

-Está apenas consciente, en su estado es difícil que responda…

Volvieron a sobrevenir unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Sam se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ellos. Le colocó una mano a su amo en la mejilla. Sus ojos miraban húmedos y brillando de preocupación y desesperanza.

Bajó la mano, y se quedó todavía unos instantes mirándole. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos estaban desenfocados, como si no pudiera verles.

Tragó saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta, antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Trancos a los ojos, con un brillo de gravedad puesto en ellos.

-Señor Trancos, sé que usted está tratando de curarle, pero… Los veía y me preguntaba, si no le importaría dejarme un momento con mi amo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quedarte con él durante esta noche, quieres decir?

-No puedo ayudar tanto como usted, pero yo conozco bien a mi amo, señor, y si usted me entiende, quizá eso de alguna manera…

Trancos lo miraba algo sorprendido. Y en aquel hobbit podía ver, aparte de toda la preocupación y el dolor, un deseo de protegerlo. Se paró un momento a pensar, con los ojos sobre Frodo. Llevaba horas intentándolo, y aun así no había conseguido que tomara aquellas hierbas. Sentía el cansancio sobre todos sus miembros, ahora que pasaban el día caminando sin descanso y cargando con todo el equipaje que el pony ya no podía llevar. Pero sabía que a Sam no le afectaría pasar una noche sin dormir, que al día siguiente caminaría al ritmo de los demás y no mostraría falta de fuerzas. Volvió a mirar a los ojos a aquel hobbit, que desde su primer encuentro había desconfiado de él. Pero ahora que Frodo estaba herido, Sam había encontrado en Trancos la única forma de que su amo se salvara, y había depositado en él todas las esperanzas que le quedaban.

Trancos lo veía, y sabía que ver o escuchar las palabras de aquel hobbit, o tan solo sentir su compañía, le harían mucho bien a Frodo.

Lentamente, fue liberándolo de sus brazos, y poniéndolo con cuidado en los de Sam. Le esbozó una sonrisa, que Sam no le devolvió, pues en cuanto tuvo al muchacho envuelto en mantas en sus brazos su rostro se volvió mucho más serio, y en el mundo no hubo más para él que su amo.

Trancos se apartó de ahí, y fue a los límites del claro a descansar apoyado en un árbol, y hacer guardia.

Sam pasó unos primeros segundos sin poder hacer nada más que mirar a su señor. Nunca le había visto con tan mal aspecto, tan débil y agotado. Sus brillantes ojos azules parecían estar desenfocados, como si hubiera un manto de niebla sobre ellos. Su piel se veía terriblemente pálida, sobre todo a aquella luz, y al tocarlo lo notó frío a pesar de las mantas y el estar al lado del fuego.

Cuando notó esto, Sam se quitó de los hombros la manta que se había traído, y también su capa, moviéndose lo menos posible para no sacudir a Frodo. Se las puso ambas por encima, quizá su propio calor que estaba en ellas le podía abrigar.

Entonces le puso de nuevo una mano en la mejilla y la empezó a acariciar con el pulgar, y permaneció así, mirándole a los ojos, aunque sabía que él no le podía ver. Tenía a Frodo en sus brazos, débil y temblando, y eso, de alguna extraña manera, le trajo a la cabeza viejos recuerdos de La Comarca.

Recordó una vez cuando Frodo, poco después de mudarse a Bolsón Cerrado, cayó enfermo. Bilbo le pidió a él mismo que fuera a cuidar del joven un momento, mientras él iba al boticario. Aquella fue una de las primeras veces que Sam habló con Frodo. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama, y además de cuidarle y preocuparse estuvo conversando con él hasta que Bilbo volvió. Y unas semanas después, fue Sam el que cayó enfermo, y en cuanto faltó al jardín el primer día Bilbo y Frodo fueron a visitarle. Después de la partida de Bilbo, Sam había sido el que más había estado con Frodo en esos momentos. Recordaba también una vez en la que, de tanto estar a su lado cuidándolo, acabó contagiándose de la enfermedad; y entonces fue Frodo el que quiso cuidarle sin apartarse de él hasta que estuviera bien.

Pero todos esos recuerdos solo traían una verdad dolorosa al pecho de Sam, y era que aquello que le pasaba a su señor no era una de esas enfermedades que todo el mundo tenía en algún momento y que se curaban con guardar cama. Sentía escalofríos al pensar en lo que de verdad había ocurrido, su amo había sido alcanzado por armas del enemigo y estaba convirtiéndose en uno de esos espíritus… Y le dolía mucho darse cuenta de que nada podía hacer. Daría cualquier cosa por no tener que estar viviendo ese peligroso mundo que había fuera de La Comarca, por simplemente estar cuidando de su amo en un hogar cálido, acomodándolo en su cama y preparándole té, hasta que se pusiera bien.

Respiró hondo, algo que terminó en un sollozo, y entonces sintió el suave olor de las hierbas. De alguna manera, el aroma consiguió relajarlo un poco. Se giró hacia la olla, que a pesar de que Trancos ya la había sacado del fuego seguía humeando. La removió un poco con la cuchara de madera, y luego sacó una cucharada. La movió con mucho cuidado de no derramarla, hasta llevarla a su rostro. Trancos no había conseguido que Frodo bebiera, pero se le ocurrió que, como a él le calmaba ese aroma, a su amo le podía pasar igual.

Le levantó un poco la cabeza, lo que le provocó un quejido, y le colocó la cuchara bajo la nariz. Notaba como respiraba de una forma entrecortada, y se revolvía. Pero lo sostuvo, en su empeño por que lograra aspirar el olor de aquellas hierbas.

Llegó a permanecer así durante minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido. Los movimientos de su amo eran más suaves, apenas temblaba; y sus ojos, a pesar de que conservaban la niebla sobre ellos, no se movían abiertos y desesperados por reconocer algo en su confusión. Su respiración se había vuelto mucho más calmada.

La infusión en la cuchara ya se había enfriado. Sam volvió a remover la olla, y sacó una nueva cucharada. Aunque Trancos no lo hubiera conseguido, se le pasó por la cabeza el intentarlo. Sopló con cuidado para que no estuviera tan caliente, y la puso sobre los labios de Frodo. Simplemente la dejó ahí, esperando por si su amo conseguía tomársela.

Permaneció así varios minutos, sin cambiar el brazo de posición. Frodo seguía mirando hacia arriba, como si tratara de ver quién lo cogía en brazos. Sam le hablaba de vez en cuando, le daba algunas palabras que trataban de ser tranquilizadoras. Hubo un momento en el que Frodo movió la cabeza tratando de acurrucarse en su pecho, y este le ayudó tratando de dejarlo en la posición que encontrara más cómoda.

Sacó entonces una nueva cucharada, y en aquel momento le pareció ver, de alguna manera, un pequeño destello de lucidez en los ojos de su amo, como si ahora estuviera cómodo y de repente pudiera recobrar un poco la consciencia. Le puso la cuchara en la boca, y rápidamente mirándole a los ojos le volvió a hablar, temiendo perder esa luz.

-Señor Frodo, ¿se acuerda de las historias del Señor Bilbo? –le dijo, cuando vinieron a su cabeza los recuerdos del lugar por el que habían pasado hacía poco-. Sobre los elfos, y los trolls, y todas sus aventuras. Muchos en La Comarca no le creían, pero nosotros los hemos visto. Señor, hemos visto a los trolls de piedra. ¡Ojala hubieran estado ahí Ted Arenas, y muchos otros hobbits, para que pudieran callarse la boca después de todo lo que han dicho sobre esas historias!

Aunque no eran palabras tristes, sentía que su voz se iba enjugando por las lágrimas. Las dejó caer por su mejilla, pues tenía las manos ocupadas en el señor Frodo.

-Llegó el amanecer, ¡y todos se convirtieron en piedra! Así lo contaba, ¿lo recuerda?

Mientras hablaba, acariciaba los labios del hobbit suavemente con la cuchara, en un intento de que así acabara por tomarlo. Y se sorprendió de veras cuando de repente Frodo entreabrió la boca. Tenía miedo de que pudiera ahogarse, pero aun así le metió la cucharada de infusión. Pasó unos segundos atento, puso una mano en su cuello para ver si realmente tragaba. Y cuando notó esto en su tacto, sintió como si el alivio y la alegría estallasen en su pecho como un fuego de artificio.

Con mucha prisa fue a coger otra cucharada, la sopló y volvió a dársela. No pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa, y casi rio cuando vio que Frodo seguía tomándoselo. La siguiente se la dio un poco más despacio, no quería que le hiciese mal.

Poco a poco y con una gran paciencia, fue dándole una cucharada tras otra. Algunas costaron más, pero fue haciendo que se las tomara hasta que consideró que había bebido lo que sería una taza, que consideraba lo justo. Mientras se las daba, no paraba de hablar. Sobre La Comarca, Bilbo, sus aventuras… Y, en algún momento, le pareció que era como si el cuerpo de Frodo ligeramente brillara, en una especie de luz.

Cuando volvió de girarse a dejar la cuchara en la olla, se encontró con que Frodo lo estaba mirando. Pero vio sus ojos, y no eran los ojos nublosos y confusos que había tenido toda la noche, que a pesar de estar abiertos no podían ver nada. No, aquellos ojos tenían el tono azul brillante que siempre habían tenido, con aquel aire que le parecía casi élfico tan bellos. Y lo estaban mirando a él, y le reconocían.

Frodo todavía estaba muy débil, la voz no le salía y no fue capaz de hablar cuando abrió la boca. Sam se acercó a él, le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo sintió más cálido. Y conforme Frodo le devolvió la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Sonreía, y a la vez estaba llorando, pero aquella noche había logrado surgir en él una pequeña esperanza que casi estaba perdida.

Iba a retirar la mano, pero Frodo apoyó su mejilla en ella, y parecía tan estar tan cómodo y cálido que Sam no la apartó. Frodo pareció muy ligeramente sonreír, y entreabrió los labios como si tratara de hablar de nuevo, pero lo que dijo no fue más que un susurro al viento. Poco a poco, en esa posición, cerró los ojos. Y Sam supo que estaba durmiendo, teniendo uno de los primeros sueños tranquilos en días. Y si tenía que pasar él la noche en esa misma postura para que su señor pudiera dormir, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza moverse. Estuvo escuchando la respiración de Frodo, calmada, mientras su corazón latía llenándose de buenas y nuevas esperanzas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Trancos fue a despertar a los hobbits, encontró a Sam y Frodo dormidos juntos, estando uno todavía sentado, y teniendo a su amigo, tranquilo, en brazos.


End file.
